This invention relates to micro-photocopying documents with a machine that is fail-safe with respect to the machine and the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,062 discloses a micro-photocopy recorder that automatically moves documents and, if desired, turns them over for copying from both sides.
Non-responsive logic is utilized. A state counter determines the process steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,487 discloses a microfiche-microfilm camera. It may be used as the camera only of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,302 discloses another microfiche-microfilm camera. It may be used as the camera only of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,658 discloses a photographic recording apparatus directed toward photographing code bits as well as a document upon microfilm. Additionally, a degree of automation is provided by a number of shafts, cams and switches. The apparatus is largely mechanical.